Ailes entremêlées
by mystwalker25
Summary: Parce que la magie de Noël, ça fait penser aux anges. Un petit drabble sur quelques personnages de Fairy Tail, le tout transposé quelque part dans le Jardin d'Éden.
1. Ailes entremêlées

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, merci. J'étais juste... occupée :) Les cours, les examens, les cours, les examens, le travail... Mais je vous rassure, j'ai plein de trucs, de suites de textes en particuliers, comme Distorsion ou Mariage arrangé, qui sont en cours d'écriture. Je le redis donc : JE N'ABANDONNE RIEN !

Ce texte, maintenant. Pour Noël, j'ai reçu deux tomes d'une série qui parle d'anges déchus et de Néphilims. Pouf, inspiration ! D'où ce drabble.

Je laisse à qui veut le loisir de deviner qui sont les personnages évoqués :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ailes entremêlées<strong>

* * *

><p>L'herbe verte bruissa doucement sous ses pas alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas circonspect, presque timide. Il jetait sans cesse des regards un peu inquiets autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le remarque et qu'on le gronde pour être ici.<p>

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit ; rien ne lui interdisait de vagabonder dans ces lieux. Mais il ne venait que rarement dans le Jardin, et l'endroit lui mettait du baume au coeur tout en lui inspirant un léger malaise.

Car après tout, il avait péché. Trompé par son orgueil, mis en confiance par son statut, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait régner sur les Cieux. N'était-il pas, après tout, l'archange Michel, le Prince de Lumière ?

Désormais, il n'était plus qu'un ange ordinaire, et il pensa qu'il préférait cela. Car ainsi, il aurait moins de chances de redevenir celui qu'il était, lorsqu'il était fier de s'appeler Michel.

Un fou, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un fou arrogant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait joué le jeu d'Azraël ! Azraël qui n'était qu'un ange ordinaire, bien que puissant. Il le savait, pourtant, que la rouerie était la signature de l'Ange de la Mort. Et pourtant, piqué au vif par ses remarques sur la faiblesse de sa lumière, il avait rétorqué. Encore, et encore. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devenu obnubilé par l'idée de vaincre Azraël. Délaissant ses amis, il avait décidé de devenir le nouveau Roi des Cieux. Et pour ça, il avait osé essayer d'invoquer Lucifer.

Lucifer qui n'était même plus un ange, que ce soit d'âme, d'esprit ou de corps. Il était devenu le Dragon, et avait changé son nom de lumière pour un autre, plus ténébreux. Azraël et lui étaient deux larrons, inséparables bien que royalement différents, semblables malgré leur détestation commune de l'autre. Tous deux étaient malsains, et leur véritable différence résidait dans le fait que Lucifer voulait tout détruire, tandis qu'Azraël aimait contempler les souffrances nées de cette destruction. C'était la raison pour laquelle, bien qu'évitant de se retrouver face à lui, l'Ange de la Mort n'hésitait pas à croiser le chemin de l'ancienne Étoile.

Le vent souffla et le ramena au présent. La verdure du Jardin lui sembla presque irréelle. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'il n'était pas devenu fou, qu'il n'avait pas connu l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Comme s'il n'avait pas été déchu, banni, puis pardonné. Comme s'il n'avait jamais tué Sitaël. Comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de sacrifier Gabrielle pour des desseins innommables.

Sitaël et Gabrielle. Ils formaient une belle paire, ces deux-là, unis dans leur désir de justice, d'honnêteté et de vérité. Le Chevalier et le Héros de Dieu. Ils auraient sans doute fait un couple splendide, qui aurait eu toutes les faveurs de l'Éternel.

Mais quand Gabrielle avait refusé de le suivre dans ses folies, il était devenu enragé. Eux qui avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, comment pourraient-ils se séparer maintenant ? Comment osait-elle, elle sa compagne d'âme, lui dire qu'il avait tort ?!

Alors il l'avait haïe. L'avait torturée à distance, longtemps durant, usant de ce lien si particulier qu'ils possédaient et dont seul l'Éternel et eux-mêmes avaient connaissance. Ne la laissant dormir que pour mieux instiller dans son sommeil visions d'horreur et cauchemars. Susurrant dans son esprit des mots cruels, pourfendeurs, tandis que la belle endurait sans jamais se plaindre.

Il avait tellement honte, désormais, de ce qu'il avait fait. Gabrielle n'avait plus jamais souri comme avant. Et même la présence du Chevalier, loyal par dessus tout, n'avait pu apaiser ses souffrances.

Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Alors même qu'il avait tué de sang froid Sitaël, qui tentait de protéger le Héros de la fureur meurtrière de sa propre moitié ?

Il était le seul être encore en vie à avoir jamais vu pleurer Gabrielle ; et toutes ces larmes, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle les avait versées. Et le souvenir de chacune d'entre elles lui déchirait le coeur, tandis que se rappeler du plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris à les faire couler lui retournait l'estomac.

Il se demandait souvent comment faisait Azraël pour ne pas mourir étouffé sous les regrets.

Des échos de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, et il se figea. Avisant un buisson proche, il se dissimula derrière pour observer la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Uriel et Achaiah étaient, encore une fois, en train de se disputer. La normalité de cette situation le fit presque sourire. Il ne les avait jamais côtoyés avant sa chute, mais n'importe qui restant avec ces deux-là plus de quelques minutes comprenait aisément que leurs querelles relevaient du quotidien. A quelque distance d'eux, Raphaëlle les regardait avec indécision, cherchant sûrement à évaluer s'il fallait ou non stopper leur joute verbale, et si oui, comment. La décision fut prise par Hékamiah, surgi de nulle part, qui envoya les deux râleurs au tapis en un éclair.

Il se figea derrière son buisson en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait près de Raphaëlle, et qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant, distrait par Achaiah et Uriel.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il la détaillait, gravant dans sa mémoire ses traits inoubliables dont il redoutait par dessus tout qu'ils ne s'effacent de son esprit.

Gabrielle s'approcha des deux anges querelleurs qui recommençaient à s'invectiver, et qui se figèrent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était près d'eux. Elle avait fait ses preuves en tant qu'ange guerrier, mais il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas juste pour lui qu'elle avait un jour décidé de lever son épée.

Etait-il le seul à savoir que Gabrielle était un Ange de l'Amour, emplie de douceur et ne réclamant que de la tendresse ? Pouvait-il vraiment être le seul à connaître sa profonde détestation des champs de bataille ?

Il regarda ses lèvres roses bouger alors qu'elle parlait à Raphaëlle, tenta d'apercevoir ses yeux, cachés par ses longs cils. Sa chevelure dansait dans la brise alors que sa robe blanche virevoltait autour de ses genoux, retenue uniquement par les fines bretelles qui lui dégageaient les épaules. Sa peau d'ivoire contrastait avec celle, burinée, d'Hékamiah et d'Uriel, juste à côté d'elle.

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient gardaient une distance respectueuse, de peur sans doute de déclencher la colère du Héros de Dieu. Elle lui tourna le dos pour répondre à Achaiah et la vue de ses épaules frêles lui donna envie de courir l'enlacer sur le champ. De lui jurer qu'il la protégerait, de la conforter et la laisser mettre sa tête dans son cou, de respirer le parfum de sa peau et de sentir sa taille fine sous ses mains.

Mais il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Il avait tout détruit, et même si Gabrielle était toujours là, elle n'en demeurait pas moins brisée à l'intérieur.

Même si elle lui avait pardonné, comment pourrait-elle se laisser étreindre par l'assassin de son meilleur ami ?

Il était condamné à la regarder de loin, pour son bien à elle. Il espérait qu'un jour viendrait où quelqu'un comme Sitaël apparaîtrait, et réussirait à réparer les profondes fissures qu'il avait creusées dans l'âme de sa moitié.

Il la contempla une dernière fois, avant de se forcer à rebrousser chemin, retournant garder les portes du Jardin.

Il ne vit pas Gabrielle tourner la tête vers le buisson où il se dissimulait un peu plus tôt, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Parce qu'il faut bien que je dise qui est qui, dans cette historiette !**

**Michel (Jellal):** Quelque fois, on l'appelle Michaël, et c'est un Archange souvent cité dans la Bible. Son rôle est de protéger le Jardin d'Éden, où vivent alors Adam et Eve. Son nom peut se traduire comme « Semblable à Dieu », ce que certains ont interprété comme « Prince de Lumière ». Vu la magie de Jellal, je me suis dit que ça collait plutôt bien. Mais bien évidemment, dans la Bible, Michel n'a jamais été déchu et n'a jamais péché. Michel semble également, dans la Bible, complètement indissociable de Gabriel. Là encore, petite pensée au lien invisible (dénommé destin ou Hiro Mashima) qui semble s'ingénier à rapprocher encore et encore Jellal et Erza.

**Lucifer (Acnologia):** Littéralement, son nom se traduit par « l'Étoile du Matin ». C'est un ange déchu qui s'est transformé en démon. De nos jours, on le connait sous le nom de Satan. Je l'ai assimilé à Acnologia car ce dernier est une sorte de Chasseur de Dragon déchu : de chasseur, il a fini par se transformer en une des créatures qu'il chassait. C'est pour moi une sorte de déchéance. Acnologia a aussi perdu son apparence humaine pour une autre, démoniaque : un peu comme Lucifer. On peut aussi citer le fait que le nom d'Acnologia lui-même renvoie à quelque chose de démoniaque : j'ignore si ça a été fait exprès, mais dans la version japonaise du nom (phonétique pour nous), Akunologia, « aku » fait référence à quelque chose de démoniaque, de malfaisant (comme dans « akuma », qui veut dire « démon »). Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas, à la fin de l'Arc Bataille avec Grimoire Heart, c'est au matin qu'apparait notre Dragon noir. « Le Dragon » est d'ailleurs l'un des noms donnés à Satan dans la Bible.

**Azraël (Zeref):** C'est l'Ange de la Mort. Ce seul point suffirait pour expliquer pourquoi je l'ai assimilé à Zeref. Mais il y en a d'autres. Par exemple, Azraël est décrit comme immortel. C'est aussi l'incarnation du mal (comme Zeref qui est le plus grand des mages noirs, au point d'être révéré comme un dieu par certains).

**Gabrielle (Erza):** D'abord, la question de l'orthographe. Dans la Bible, c'est écrit Gabriel, au masculin. Sauf que pas mal de traducteurs, historiens, théologiens et j'en passe sont d'accord pour dire que Gabriel pourrait être une femme. D'où le passage au féminin avec Gabrielle. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien, vu qu'Erza est une femme. L'étymologie maintenant. Littéralement, Gabriel signifie « Héros de Dieu ». Ça me paraît coller assez au personnage d'Erza. Et enfin, la symbolique. Déjà, on peut rappeler le fait que Michel et Gabriel sont rarement séparés dans la Bible. Dans le manga, c'est un peu pareil (bon, ils sont souvent séparés physiquement, mais ils sont toujours en train de penser à l'autre...). Enfin, Gabriel est aussi l'Ange de la Miséricorde (c'est-à-dire du pardon, de la rédemption, etc). Vu la propension d'Erza à pardonner tout et n'importe quoi (excepté le fait de gâcher les fraisiers), je me suis assez demandé si le personnage était prédestiné. En plus, quand Erza veut fusionner avec l'Etherion dans l'Arc Tour du Paradis et qu'elle a une vision de sa propre mort, sa tombe est surmontée d'un ange guerrier. A se demander si Mashima ne l'a pas fait exprès.

**Sitaël (Simon):** C'est l'Ange de la Raison, de la Protection, du Dévouement. Autant de qualité qui seyaient assez à Simon, de mon point de vue. Sitaël peut se traduire comme « le Chevalier de Dieu ».

**Uriel (Natsu):** Littéralement, ce nom signifie « le Feu de Dieu ». Uriel est l'Archange représentant l'été, et on rappellera que « Natsu » signifie « été ».

**Achaiah (Grey):** C'est l'Ange de la Créativité, qui incite les hommes aux créations délicates. Je me suis laissée dire que ce trait correspondait bien à Grey et sa magie de Création.

**Raphaëlle (Wendy) :** Littéralement, « Celui qui soigne ». A la base, c'est un ange masculin, mais vu que tous les guérisseurs de Fairy Tail sont des femmes...

**Hékamiah (Gildartz) :** Hékamiah est un ange dédié à la force, à la vitesse, et aux instincts sexuels. Quand j'ai su ça, je me suis dis direct que celui-ci serait pour Gildartz. Hékamiah est l'Ange de l'Honneur (oui, un peu contradictoire, mais les anges sont très compliqués...), de la bravoure, de la loyauté, de la franchise. Et il a une certaine autorité naturelle (dans le cas de Gildartz, celle-ci est épisodique, mais présente).


End file.
